Melody's Song
by retailcashier
Summary: All about a group of intimidating people, unfair disadvantages, and a girl who has to face it all. Will Melody finally have to step it up a bit and show the THEY group a taste of their own medicine?MY FIRST PUBLICATION! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Ok, Finally. After 3 days of not writing (I guess you could put it that way), my first chapter of my first publication is here! Are you nervous? Calm down first. Calm? Ok. Here it is. The first chapter of Melody's Song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch.1 **Welcome Back to Sunridge Junior High!

The sign said, "Welcome Back to Sunridge Junior High!", but I didn't feel welcomed at all. As I was walking near the entrance of the school, I was thinking.

_What am I going to do now? _

_How am I going to survive this year of school as I had the last?_

_What will THEY do to humiliate me again?_

Incase you don't know who THEY is. It's the most intimidating group of all. It's not popular, it's intimidating. The THEY group has the 3 most intimidating people you will ever meet. Anna Steppe, she is an obnoxious person who gets annoyed very easily (even if someone stares at her), if you see her don't make eye contact. Sarah Stones, if she isn't on your case yet, she's planning to be, steer clear and watch out for her many disguises. And of course, what can the THEY group do without their leader, Margaret. Margaret Panabaker can make ANYBODY feel bad and turn anybody who was once smiling into someone who is being convinced not to jump off of the roof. She can turn even your best friends into your worse enemies. Margaret is the far most INTIMIDATING of the three. (You may think I am using the word intimidating too much, but that's just the way it is. THEY are intimidating. )

Now you are probably wondering who I am. I'm Melody Parker, fourteen years old, with short brown hair. It's hard to believe, but I was once in the THEY group. When I first came to school about 4 years ago. It was my first day there and I really wanted to be friends with someone nice there. Margaret (who has a way with words), was the occasional friendly one. She showed me around the campus, helped me with my homework, and shared her lunch with me. Then the second week I was with her, she cut me loose. She threw me away like a bag of trash. She started to ignore me, then she started telling everyone the secrets I had told her. (Hey, I was only in 4th grade then, I was a kid, a kid who trusts everyone). I was very sad and I started crying, but that was also when I met my best friend today.

Kathy, she has long hair and is a bookworm. She helped me through these years, but this year is different. She had to move during the summer and she won't be back here anytime soon, all I can do is send emails, so I guess I am on my own.

I walked through the entrance, staring straight at the floor. That's when I heard this voice that said, "Back so soon? Duck feet?"

Uh-oh.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**End of Ch.1**

Ok, that's it. Please Review, if you want me to update that is…and remember go easy on me. I'm only a beginner.

Smiles like an angel o:p


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey this is the author. Well here is the 2nd chapter even if you guys didn't review, but this time PLEASE PLEASE review I AM BEGGING YOU, if I don't get a review I will be very sad. (**  
**

**

* * *

**

**CH.2 **Life, Parents, and Other Things that are Unfair

I walked through the entrance, staring straight at the floor. That's when I heard this voice that said, "Back so soon? Duck feet?"

Uh-oh.

I looked up and saw THEY, not them, THEY. Immediately I knew what THEY were going to do, I had no choice but to reply.

"Look, I don't want any trouble on the first day of school,so just leave me alone okay?"

"If I was your mommy, what's the matter, scared your wittle witty webbed feet will get exposed again?" Margaret said.

"No, you're just-"

"I'm what? Fabulous? I know." Margaret interrupted.

I can still remember the scene in my head when I was in fourth grade.

"MELODY PARKER has webbed feet."

"I HATE HER"

"She keeps on following me"

I can't believe I was ever friends with someone so proud of their intimidating features. Though these little words that aren't supposed to mean anything to you, constantly it rings in my ear, tearing me apart piece by piece. It's not fair. I didn't know any better then. Of all life, parents and other things that unfair, why does this have to occur to me and stay with me the most?

It was just too much pain for me to think about even a scene from fourth grade, and now I'm alone. Alone in the dark, alone in this cold world, alone with THEY.

* * *

Ok that's it. Remember. PLEASE REVIEW! D  



End file.
